mondo_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
The Energy Valley
The Energy Valley (Italian: La Valle dell'Energia) is the twenty-third episode of the animated series, The Legend of Sleeping Beauty. Synopsis Maya, Tanatos, Magic, Stermino, and Barbarian fly around the dunes of the desert on their dragons searching for their men. Not only have they now lost their men, but they don't see any trace of the hated Rakhal either. The survivors follow their leaders as they retreat, while the trolls celebrate with Rakhal's army in the underground tunnels. The march continues toward their destination through the underground tunnels led by the trolls. They pass by underground craters, raging rivers and very narrow passage ways and along paths cut into rocky cliff faces above bottomless canyons. Finally, after having passed numerous dangers with the help of the Earth Knight, they arrive in an immense cavern. Half way down the cavern, a barrier taking on the form of an opaque mirror creates a block. The desert trolls say goodbye to Rakhal and his companions, and then leave them in front of what they call the valley of underground energy. Rakhal asks for more information, but the trolls can't satisfy his curiosity, as none of them have ever managed to traverse the valley of underground energy. The trolls then greet Rakhal and Chaca, and go back to their territory. The war council then meets again in the center of the cavern, at which point they ask the only one who might have some answers. Light Knight explains that energy is vital, but that it can also be very dangerous. He explains, furthermore, that there are various types of energy, and that the only way to discover what sort of energy this was would be to scout it out. Rakhal and the others looking on, Light Knight disappears into the energy barrier. The barrier wavers and changes color like a rainbow, and then restabilizes. Light Knight then comes out, somewhat worse for the wear. Everyone then gathers around asking for news. The knight then explains that they will need to harness great strength of spirit to resist insanity, as the field’s energy is overwhelmingly powerful. According to the knight, the field’s interior is akin to a temporal space in which past and future are mixed, and that anyone wishing to pass must put forth their utmost, concentration, else risk disintegration. Rakhal orders everyone to sit and concentrate the whole of their thoughts, and then to free their minds of all earthly concern. They each obey, and for some time, the huge cavern is filled by a complete silence. Then, without saying a word, Rakhal enters the barrier with his friends, following him in single file. After the first explosion of light and energy, Rakhal sees his whole life pass in front of his eyes very quickly. He sees once again his father's kingdom, his escape, his various battles against enemies, and then sees Princess Kindra playing in King Brion's forest, and the prick of the spindle of the spinning wheel responsible for the curse. Then, there is a sudden explosion of light and colors, and Rakhal and his army appear on a meadow. They are asleep in the middle of a bed flowers, surrounded by many fairies that fly from one body to the next, checking each of them. Characters 'Main' * Princess Kindra * Prince Rakhal * Sir Braveheart * Micr, Piath, Proth, Argy and Frick * The Elemental Knights * Sluggard * General Rodad and his Pterodactyls 'Supporting' * Cordall * Myellin * Chaca * Rakhal's mother 'Villains' * Maya (in forms of a dragon and a hag) * Stermino * Tanatos * Barbarian * Magic Category:Television episodes Category:The Legend of Sleeping Beauty episodes